crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Freyja
Freyja is a demigod with the habit of manipulating men to do her bidding. Personality Childish, ignorant and selfish are a few words that can be used to described Freyja. Due to her status she believes she should be adored and admired by others, and that some should give her their undying love and affection, which often involves them giving her expensive gifts. She is extremely manipulative (quite literally) and is not above lying and cheating to get what she wants. History Freyja was born years ago after her mother, the Goddess of Love, had a one night stand with a human. She was raised solely by her mother and was taught to use her powers to spread love across the universe. However, Freyja did not want to do this and instead wanted to use her powers of manipulation to make people wait on her hand and foot. Knowing that her mother would never allow this, Freyja snuck her way to Primverse where she became manipulating the men of the first planet she came across. The planet just so happened to be under UCR control and once contact with the colony suddenly stopped the UCR would respond by sending troops down to find out why. This would result in them falling under Freyja's spell as well and after several attempts at trying this again the UCR would finally contact S.W.O.R.D for assistance. And so, two members of the Avengers were sent down, Septem and Chris Hatchenson. After some quick investigating the two would be escorted to Freyja herself by one of her followers. Soon after meeting her Septem would be caught in her trap, Chris however, due to being a synthetic would go unaffected. Finding this as a mild annoyance Freyja ordered Septem to attack his friend, and without question he did so and after being overpowered by both Septem and multiple other men Chris would be thrown into a make shift prison. It would turn out that the women of the colony were also sent to this prison, and so after contacting S.W.O.R.D, Chris and his new cell mates would stage a breakout. Around this time Freyja would be notified that all the desirable valuables in the colony have already been brought to her. After sulking she would decide that the best course of action would be to move on to another planet and sent Septem to go "deal" with the prisoners. Septem however would be ambushed by said prisoners and in the scuffle would be dealt a hard blow to the head, this would be enough to break Freyja's spell on him and restore him back to normal. Chris and Septem, instead of waiting for S.W.O.R.D assistance, would instead decide to try and take out Freyja by themselves again. This would result in Septem once again coming under Freyja's control after being kissed by her. Right before it began to look like the same events would play out again for Chris, he would be saved the back up S.W.O.R.D had sent, Septem's sister, Elia. After quickly knocking out her sibling, Elia and Chris would take down Freyja using a device S.W.O.R.D made to cancel out her powers. Freyja would be then taken back to Skyverse by the UCR where she was punished by her mother. Powers and Abilities *'Manipulation Powers' - Freyja has the ability to take over the minds of men, no matter what species. Once their under her control they will do anything for her, going as far as to risk their own lives. However, Freyja's powers do not extend to females or synthetic organisms. She is able to manipulate men either by simply speaking to them, if they have weak wills or touching them with they are stronger willed. *'Light Bow' - Freyja is able to conquer up a bow made out of light, from it she is able to fire light arrows that can be shot a lightning speeds to pierce targets. *'Magic Seals '- Freyja can conjure magical seals that are normally used as shields or platforms. Gallery j_i_b_r_i_l___ngnl_by_kazenokaze-d7jabah.png hd6f5V3.png tumblr_ncvtkvzihE1r9b5wlo1_500.jpg Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Demigod